Granular absorbent materials are particularly well suited to certain commercial and residential applications. For commercial use, such granular materials, typically comprising clay fines or the like, are uniquely suited for absorbing oil, grease, and other lubricants and liquids which are difficult to clean in a conventional fashion. This type of granular absorbent material is also particularly well suited for residential use such as for animal litter boxes and the like.
While naturally-occurring clay fines can be principally employed in formulating a granular absorbent, use of another absorbent material in combination with the clay can be desirable for enhanced performance and economical use. To this end, the present invention contemplates an apparatus which is configured to facilitate mechanical mixing, agitation, and agglomeration of cellulosic fibrous material, such as waste paper and the like, for making a granular absorbent. Such granular absorbents are also well suited for use as carriers for agricultural chemicals.